A letter to dad
by charlielives
Summary: Jenny writes letters to her dad in the hope that one day he will find them and then find her. Rated k review if you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dear dad,

Hey dad I miss you , I don't know how long it's been for you or anything but I know it must have been a while. I think about you a lot, epically when I'm planet saving, I hope you think about me to. There was this rumour going round a while back that you died by a lake on this planet called America I think it was yeah America that sounds about right , so obviously I went into a full scale hard core investigation and found out some pretty interesting things that you've been up to. Like marriage for example I mean wow actual marriage and to your killer as well. You have a lot of explaining to do when see each other again father .

Also how's Donna you and her a still travelling together right, tell her I say hi anyway. I'm not even sure if this letter will reach you I mean us travelers don't have an address so the probability of my little note reaching you is pretty slim but you gotta try right ? I've been trying to catch you up for years now so this letter is kinda my hope of seeing a new world with you (and Donna) I love new worlds but I do wish more than anything to see one with you.

Not all the planets I've been to have been as beautiful as others but I've been working on that as much as I can. I've seen so much of life now it's so beautiful but so bad at the same time , I get this great feeling when I save someone like I'm a sort of hero do you feel that when you save worlds. It's a good feeling; one more quick question I don't seem to be aging how come is it a Time Lord thing does it have something to with me waking up on that table .You weren't there when I woke up , why not dad? Cline says you took off in this blue box thing , the one from the tunnel am I right ? Is that your ship?When will I see u again? Soon yeah. So anyway I really really hope to see you soon dad

Love your daughter Jenny

Oh and I love you

**what do you think review if you liked :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dad,

I've landed on this new planet in the last few hours, just a pit stop but I, I thought of you. The planet is red with these beautiful orange leaves and they sparkle Dad they just shine so warmly like nothing is bad in the universe. But it is because while I am lying in the sun of this alien world I don't have you.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you and I know that you don't know me not really, but someday I hope you will hold this letter and the last in your hands and understand my life know my life and I hope that someday in the distant future I will see you face to face and that we will talk of all that we have missed that is my dream but for now I will look for you, I will look for the both of us.

I do have questions though namely about the events in America which I've now learned is a country on a blue planet called Earth, the stories always say you have a connection with that world ,the legend says that an eye patch women chased you across the universe but you out ran them and faked your death I'm glad you didn't change like they said (I'm can't remember what real name for changing is called) but I am glad that you didn't have to ch go through it,people say the changes are limited twelve or thirteen I think),! In the stories I hear you're a hero who has a thousand billion lives and that makes me proud to be your daughter and so happy to have known you even if the time was brief. How's Donna doing I've looked but I can't find much about her, your still with her right? Because I know you wouldn't have left her not for anything. She'll probably find my letters before you she was so smart when we were all together, smarter than all of us combined really. I miss her like I miss you but I can only look forward, do you feel the same way Dad?

The only way out is through I guess, that's an Earth saying, I learned it in my research.

I'll keep planet saving for you though cause I know that's what will make you proud and Donna as well.

I've been trying to acquire a time travel device like your blue box thing my current ship is worn out,

she wasn't meant for such a long voyage! Travelling it is wonder and it is beauty and life and death and everything in between. And I feel privileged that you showed me that but also saddened that I can't share my feelings and stories face to face but these letters the two I have written and the one that are yet to come they are a message from me to you across the galaxies that however far we are apart we are under the same stars.

Thank you for teaching me that.

With so much love Jenny

**I would like to thank Tardis-impala-221b-merlin for giving me the motivation to update this story you really have no idea how means to me ! I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews make me happy :D **


End file.
